


the retelling of when he told him "i love you"

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M, also posted on my writing tumblr but not as a fanfic :), it switches to first person for a sentence or two. thats why sorry, it's kinda one sided i guess?, just a lil boy with a crush hehe, like. it's edited but Not As A Fanfic, so if there's any mentions of she/her pronouns or like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i love you. and one day he’ll know, but for now it’s a hidden secret of peter’s, and he want to tell him so bad
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the retelling of when he told him "i love you"

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original piece i posted on my tumblr but i want to write so bad but no thoughts head empty so i simply edited it around to revolve around The Boys <3 lets pray i can think of some words soon bc im desperate to write something again. if u wanna read the original my writing tumblr is @ writingtas :)))))

“you’re not one to hide things from me, you know.” flash said as they laid on his bed, and peter know he’s telling the truth because he can’t really hide anything from him, he just has a way of getting him to open up about everything. he can challenge his brain in ways nobody else can, and peter is both grateful and fearful of that.  
so he tells him, “i know.” and that’s the end of that, and they lie in the silence between them with nothing but flash’s vinyl records playing in the background, the soundtracks of their friendships peter guesses.  
“so why are you hiding something from me?” and suddenly it’s not the end of anything except the calm feeling in the air.  
“i’m not.” he is.  
“you are.” he is.  
“i’m not hiding anything.” peter says it as he looks into flash’s eyes, and he guesses he believes him because flash doesn’t bring it up again, he just lets the music play and lets the wind come in his open windows.  
peter wonder though, as they lie on flash’s bed together, if he wants him to see what he’s hiding. does he want him to find a way to get peter to tell him what he’s keeping secret? this is where the fearful part of him challenging his brain comes in, because he thinks maybe it would be easier if he just knew.  
he tries to tell him, and it would be the perfect moment to do so, as the soundtrack of their friendship plays and they just enjoy each other's presence, but he can’t find it in him to say anything. peter doesn’t trust his brain to think the right words, and even more he doesn’t trust his throat to say the right words.  
so he doesn’t say anything, not with his voice. he gently places one of his hands over the back of flash’s, folding his middle and ring finger and sticking his thumb, index and pinkie finger out. flash glances over and smiles, mimicking the gesture with his own hand, though he is unaware of what it means.  
but peter knows, and that’s enough. he wishes flash could just peek into his brain and see what he tries to hide from him so desperately, the words he can only communicate through a language flash doesn’t understand.  
i love you. he says it with his hands and he say it in his head and with the way he look at him, but he keeps it hidden from flash, the one secret he keeps from her and the one he wants him to know so bad, but he’s terrified of him finding out.  
i love you. peter looks at his hand, the one he has over flash’s saying “i love you,” and he turns his head and looks at his throat in the full body mirror of his. he could use it, tell him how he feel, he could tell him in a language he does understand, but he looks at his eyes and imagine the look flash would see if peter tells him and he doesn’t say the same, so he keeps his mouth shut and his hand clamps shut suddenly.  
i love you. and one day he’ll know, but for now it’s a hidden secret of peter’s, and he want to tell him so bad


End file.
